The Sixth Holy Grail War
by Vaan Levy
Summary: Rin Tohsaka was the victor of the Fifth Holy Grail War and didn't make a wish for the grail. It disappeared and is now back again, sixty years later, ready for a master to claim it. Seven masters from all walks of life come to Japan to fight in the bloodiest war yet.
1. The Beginning

**AN: I am writing a story based on a hypothetical Sixth War. In the fifth war, Tohsaka decided to leave Emiya to his death, not saving him when Lancer killed him. Rin then want on to laying low, letting Caster play her games. In the end, Rin won the grail, but didn't have a wish to give it. So the grail disappeared and now sixty years later, another war is about to begin.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate Universe or characters talked about herein. Simply using it to create a fun and exciting story.

* * *

 **Ilithia Einzbern**

Ilithia sat at her desk, looking through some files on the other masters. She knew that the Tohsaka would pose another problem this year. The Matou family was in shambles, but she was sure that they scraped together someone for another fruitless attempt at the grail. The Einzberns were lucky this year, since they were able to fabricate a homunculi quickly. The old man was proud of Ilithia, and was sure she would prove to be much more effective then Illya.

Ilithia looked at a few more files, noticing that she had no idea who the seventh master was. She had Kiro Tohsaka, Miles Haruke, Sir Zachary Lind, Lily Jenson, and Jinto Iming. She knew that the last master had to be someone from the Matou family, since they have participated in every Holy Grail war thus far. She smiled, realizing just how diverse the pool of masters was this go around. You had Kiro Tohsaka, a teenage boy, weak in mana, but one hell of a mind. Next was Miles Haruke, coming from a long line of magi, but this will be their first chance to show just how strong the Haruke bloodline is. Zachary Lind was a French magi, working at an established magical academy. Lily Jenson was not to be underestimated, even in her old age. The first American mage, so it should be interesting to see how she fares, but the holy grail wouldn't do good for an 80 year old retiree looking for her last chance at fame. Last but not least, is an African mage by the name of Jinto. Not a lot is known about him other then he works in construction. Nothing gives off the sense of him having mana. Ilithia probably wouldn't have discovered him if it wasn't for a meeting between Jinto and Zachary. Alliances were forming even before the war begins. Predictable.

Actually, Ilithia had a vital advantage over the others. She summoned familiars and gathered intel on all of the combatants, learning their daily schedule, when they eat, when they sleep, and when they summoned their heroic spirit. However, she had no idea the classes of each. Ilithia took all the necessary precautions, but didn't summon her's yet.

Ilithia shut down her computer, summoning her maidservants.

"Get the ritual room ready," Ilithia told Iris. "I am ready to summon my servant."

"Of course," Iris said, turning around with Uryiel and leaving.

She went over to her closet and opened it up to look in the mirror. She looked like a typical homunculi, with long white hair and red eyes. The only thing that split her apart from the others was the long scar running down her cheek. She wasn't sure on how she got it, but she assumed it could have been a mistake during her fabrication. She was made to be different from the other masters that the Einzberns have produced. She wasn't given the usual feelings. Where love should be, she was calculating. Where compassion should be,she was logical. And she didn't have a sense of compassion. She had a goal she had to complete, and she would go to any length to carry it out.

Ilithia put on her red vest with a white shirt underneath it. She put on black tights and boots and headed to her ritual room. Her maidservants were kneeling next to the circle, waiting for the commencement of the ritual. Ilithia approached the circle, picking up the dagger that was set in the middle. A sacrifice was typical of the ritual, but Ilithia would use her own blood, to form a stronger pact with her servant. It was her blood that would bring this servant to the world, and the servant would make sure not to see her bloodshed, or else they would leave the world.

Ilithia started her chant, running the dagger along her palm and letting the blood drip on the circle.

Suddenly, a slender male appeared in front of her, wearing a turban on his head. She looked at him, cocking her head to the side a little. The realization set in and she smiled.

"Insolence will not be tolerated," he said to her, looking down on her, as if he was the master and she was the servant.

"Of course," she responded, flashing him a smile, "and what class of heroic spirit are you, if you don't mind my asking."

"I am an assasin class spirit," he responded in a rough tone.

Oh, she knew that, but it was a formality to ask him anyway. She knew he was the perfect heroic spirit for her to utilize.

Who other then the great Osama Bin Laden?

 **Kiro Tohsaka**

Yet again, the Tohasakas are given the archer class spirit. It was a shame to Kiro, since he so wanted the saber class servant, but he was stuck with the hand he was dealt. She was a pest, but they got along fine.

"Shall we make a pre-emptive strike?" the ever annoying woman asked him as he was trying to fix his laptop.

"For the hundreth time," Kiro said, pushing up his glasses, "that is what they are expecting. I wouldn't be surprised if the first battles happened tonight. Hell, I can sense familiars positioned outside of the Tohsaka mansion. We can't be predictable, we need to do something they have never seen before."

"Oh," she said, frowning, "I could hardly see what fixing that contraption will gain us in the long run master, but if you think it could be used to our advantage, then I am all ears."

"You'll see," Kiro said, returning to his work, "I will bring honor to the Tohsaka family. That is certain. Will you do a check of the area for me? And please, take care of those familiars while your at it."

"Certainly," she said, unstrapping the sniper rifle from her back and heading up to the roof of the mansion.

Finally, Kiro could work in peace.

 **Miles Haruke**

Miles frowned, feeling the presence of another heroic spirit, other then the two he was already aware of. His own Saber, plus the Caster with Lily, but who was the other?

"Do you sense that master?" Saber asked him.

"Of course," he said, frowning, "but who else would attack Lily but us?"

"She isn't exactly the most intimidating," he responded.

"But it doesn't add up," Miles said, "they should have sensed our presence and decided it was too dangerous. Unless they are looking for a fight. In that case, prepare yourself Saber."

"My sword is always ready for you," Saber told Miles, noticing that his master was focusing mana in his hands.

"Steigen meine Adler!" Miles shouted, an eagle familiar appearing. "Be my eyes and ears," he muttered to the eagle as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into a trance.

The eagle flew up in the sky, having full view of the surrounding area. The eagle flew close to two figures standing in the distance, watching the house. He noticed one with long white hair, while the other wore what looked like a turban and robes. The eagle got closer, within earshot of the two.

"I doubt she will be ready for our assault," the white haired girl said, turning to the man.

"Of course not," he responded, pulling out a large remote control from his cloak.

"Show me what your capable of," the girl told him.

"One thing in terrorism," he said while pressing buttons, "is that you have access to all of the latest technology."

"Take care of that bird while your at it," the girl told him, smiling. "Can't have people listening in."

"I was surprised you let him listen that long," the man said, pressing another button and a gunshot rang out, piercing the eagle's heart.

Suddenly, Miles came to and he looked to Saber.

"We are going in now," Miles said, "but we are going to focus on the other pair, we can deal with the old hag some other time."

"Your wish is my command," Saber said, pulling forth a long sword. He dashed off, while Miles started putting up a bounded field.

 **Lily Jenson**

Lily put down her evening tea, getting up to let her cat out to use the bathroom. She smiled while she took in a breath of the late night air. Things seemed simple here in Japan, but it wasn't home. It wasn't Minnesota. No, she was far from her home. She was in a foreign land. Not only that, but she was in a war. To her, it wasn't a war of strength, or mana, or prowess, it was a war of wit and wisdom. And who would have more wisdom then the oldest master?

She knew very well that there was a battle ensuing outside of her house, but she couldn't give away her trump card.

"Should I make my move?" a woman in a long cloak asked, materializing behind Lily.

"No," Lily responded, "let me play with them first."

"But," the woman said, beginning to explain her reasoning.

"No buts," Lily said, cutting her off, "I am the master and you are the servant. It is best to act the role, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course," she said, dematerializing.

"I will call if I need help Caster," Lily said, "but I think my magical abilities far outshine your own."

And Lily was right, she was known as one of the best magi in the world.

The first battle of the Sixth Holy Grail War was about to begin.

* * *

 **AN: Hope it was okay, it is certainly a work in progress. Plan on updating the story weekly. Either on Saturday on Sunday. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. Reviews are always nice.**

 **P.S.S Well, so is following.**

 **P.S.S.S And so is favoriting!**

 **-Vaan**


	2. The First Encounter

**AN: Hey everyone! I worked on this chapter quite a bit this week, but I apologize in advance for any small grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tsubaki Matou**

Tsubaki stared into the mirror, frowning. She put her straight black hair into a simple pony tail, getting it out of the way. She knew that she had to make a move, but was conflicted. Her servant wasn't suited for close ranged combat, but insisted that she could hold her own. She seemed to be more suited for a tactical role, especially with her bizarre ability.

"Shall we?" the girl no younger then Tsubaki herself asked, standing behind her.

"Begin your analysis of the battle zone," Tsubaki responded, not wanting to rush into anything too quickly.

Tsubaki snapped shut her small makeup mirror and placed it back into her satchel. She was only 15, but grandfather insisted that she fight for the Matou family. She had the family crest, and made full use of the insects coursing through her veins. They weren't harmful to her, since she long ago mastered them. She had tamed them, in a sense.

Her rider class servant pulled out her flute and began to play a melody that reminded Tsubaki of more peaceful times. Tsubaki wondered what exactly enchanted the flute, and how the girl had mastered such an odd thing in her human life. Tsubaki reminded herself that this was a hero of old, but not exactly. Old maybe, but definitely not a hero. Her servant was known as the Pied Piper. The only difference is that she was a girl, even though legend depicted her as a male. Maybe it was the short hair? She definitely didn't have feminine qualities, but she did have an angelic face. She insisted that Tsubaki call her Piper, since that was her name apparently.

"Saber and Assasin have engaged in combat," Piper said, stopping her music, "it seems as if Saber's master is the Einzbern, but she hasn't made a move. Assasin has metallic drones surrounding Saber, but Saber is putting up a fight. I couldn't find Saber's master anywhere."

"What about the old lady?" Tsubaki asked, not underestimating her opponents.

"She left her house, and it seems as if she is making her way towards the servants," Piper said, frowning.

"She's a daft one," Tsubaki responded, opening the door of the vehicle and stepping out. "We need to use caution, anyone that would willingly engaged in combat with a servant is asking for death."

"Whatever you say Tsu-Tsu," Piper said, using that ridiculous nickname she had created.

"Let's begin," Tsubaki said, clapping her hands together.

"Yay!" Piper exclaimed, putting her flute up to her mouth.

 **Ilithia Einzbern**

Ilithia knew that Assasin could hold his own against Saber, but that wasn't what she was worried about. She wanted to know what was running through Lily's mind. Why would she make her way toward the battle? Without her servant at that.

Ilithia began to make her way towards the battleground, keeping a distance. She saw Assasin's drones buzzing through the air, as he stood far away, clicking buttons on the remote control he had. Saber was swift, and was able to dodge most of the bullets. He slashed through the drones, but where he destroyed, two more replaced.

Lily came into view, holding a deck of cards. She was shuffling them in her hand, muttering an incantation. Ilithia reached for the handgun Assasin had given her and raised it, aiming it directly at Lily.

Suddenly, Lily through the cards in the air, and they flew towards the drones, cutting through them. Ilithia fired a shot, but a card ripped through the bullet and zipped through Ilithia's handgun, cutting it in half. Ilithia smiled, knowing that this woman would be a formidable opponent.

"Einzbern!" the old lady yelled up to her, "it seems as if your kind is still playing dirty. This is a battle of magic, not firepower. Come down here and face me, or else I shall assist Saber and destroy Assasin. Believe me, I have many more tricks up my sleeve."

Ilithia looked towards Assasin, noticing that Saber was advancing towards him. She had to act, and act now. Ilithia muttered an incantation and used her wire technique to create a phoenix. It flew up in the air, flying towards Lily.

Ilithia saw an opening.

 **Lily Jenson**

Lily smiled, knowing that she had the Einzbern right where she wanted. Lily mentally told Caster to get ready, then she pulled a stack of cards out of her sleeve and threw them to the air. They cut through the pathetic phoenix the Einzbern had sent her way. It fell in a heap of wires at Lily's feet.

Caster finished her incantation and suddenly the Einzbern fell backwards, her eyes rolling into her head. She was unconcious, and Lily smiled.

"Toy with her," Lily muttered to Caster, "keep her busy, while I deal with her servant."

"Be hasty," Caster responded.

Lily was satisfied with her debut. People were looking to her to set an example for the Magic Associatio of America. To establish that Americans were not incompetent when it came to spellwork.

"No!" yelled Assasin, running towards his master, but Saber cut him off, slashing at Assasin. Assasin dodged the attack and fled to the woods that surrounded much of Lily's cabin.

Assasin played the only card he could at this point, establish a position and attack his enemies. He wasn't dumb, she could give him that, but he wouldn't outsmart her, that was certain.

Lily began to walk towards the woods, but was suddenly stopped by a sound so sweet. A melody that filled her soul with happiness. She was craving to see the musician who could produce such a sound. She began to walk away from the forest, and towards her cabin. She felt a draw there, listening to the sweet sound of the flute.

She was trapped.

 **Tsubaki Matou**

"Did you get her?" Tsubaki asked, watching her servant play her instrument.

"Yes," Piper responded, setting down her flute. "I made her fall asleep in her cabin, but it's only temporary, enough to stop Caster's tricks."

"What do we do about Assasin and Saber?" Tsubaki asked, not expecting a strategical answer, but just curious herself.

"Well," Piper said, sighing, "unfortunatly, my magic doesn't work on other heroic spirits, just living people and animals. We have to deal with the servants some other way. Tell me again why we are trying to stop this? We could just let them kill each other off."

"There doesnt' need to be bloodshed," Tsubaki said, grinning, "I have a plan that will keep everyone alive, and if they won't stop fighting willingly, we will have to ensure that peace. No one will die tonight, not on my watch."

"I would have never done the same in life," Piper responded, shaking her head, "you never stop your enemies from killing each other. We should be using everything at our disposal."

"Peace you say?"

Piper turns around, pulling a dagger from her belt, standing in front of her master. Someone had snook up on them, getting too close. It was Saber's master, the mysterious one.

"Yes, peace," Tsubaki says, staring him in the eyes, "what do you say? A truce?"

"Foolish," the man says, "peace is but an illusion. You can not have peace as long as people exist. To have peace is to destroy the human race."

"I beg to differ," Tsubaki snaps back, holding her ground, "I believe any person is capable of compassion. Even the most brutal killers have compassion."

"You live in a false reality," the man tells her, "one in which there is rainbows and sunshine. That is not reality. Not now. Not ever. However, I am interested in how you intend on pulling off your feat, so I will observe you."

"Stop fighting, return to me," the man says, raising his hand. "If you can prove to me that peace is attainable, then maybe I will rethink the war, but until then, we are enemies. I will spare you now, to see what you have to prove, but the next time we meet I will kill you. Unless you prove otherwise. Now, I must depart."

"Wait!" Tsubaki says, walking towards him. He continues walking, not looking back. Tsubaki stops, and looks to Piper.

"We need to leave," Piper says, looking to her master, "he may have spared us now, but he may rethink his plan. I can't possibly take Saber on by myself."

"Your right," Tsubaki says, turning around, "let's get out of here."

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Tsubaki knew that the man had hope.

* * *

 **AN: I plan to have up the next chapter this next weekend.  
**

 **-Vaan**


	3. The First Victim

**Jinto Iming**

Jinto watched the television, watching the events of the battle unfold. After Saber retreated and went back to his master, Ilithia became conscious, as well as Lily. Assasin went to his master, escaping, while Lily called back Caster. Tsubaki and her servant speed away in their vehicle while Miles walked calmly away from the scene.

"Well," Jinto said, turning around to face Zachary, "it seems as if our competition isn't a joke this go around. We saw most everyone in combat, besides the Tohsaka boy."

"Do you think he could even stand a chance?" Zachary asked Jinto sincerely. He was a wild card, but his youth set him apart from the others. He was no older then 14, hardly the age for a magi to fight in a war. He was probably still learning the basics.

"It depends," Jinto said, his brow creased in thought, "Archer could pose a problem, since we didn't see what they had to offer. We need to get into contact with Lily as soon as possible."

"Why?" Zachary asked, staring blankly at Jinto.

"It's rather obvious," Jinto said while he put on his gloves, "the outsiders need to stick together. She's an old lady from America. I am an African magi, with a dark complexion. Your a French handicap who just so happens to be a vampire. I think we could make one hell of a team."

"That's a little harsh," Zachary responded, "I may be a vampire, but I only steal mana, not blood."

"It's all the same," Jinto said, opening a black case on his desk. "If the three of us stuck together in the beginning stages, it would be a for sure ticket to the end game. That Einzbern girl is trained for sure, but she isn't much of a fighter, Lily could have killed her. The Matou girl and Tohsaka boy are both too young, but I predict them teaming up. Miles Haruke is too stubborn to join up with anyone else, he will probably try to stay under the radar for now."

"Then what do we do?" Zachary asks, wheeling himself closer to Jinto.

"It's obvious," Jinto responds, pulling a large scythe out of the case, "use Lily to take out the Einzbern. If the old hag dies, at least she will weaken the Einzbern, leaving an easy kill for us."

"Kill two birds with one stone," Zachary says, realization sitting in. "It's marvelous! Simply genius!"

Jinto laughs at the response and walks into his study, shutting the door.

"Why are you toying with him like this?" Lancer asks, stepping away from the shadow he was hiding in.

"Because it's easy," Jinto responds, chuckling, "I have no intention of bringing him anywhere close to the end stages of this war. He is simply a pawn. After I deal with the Einzbern, I will kill him quickly."

"Master," Lancer says, "if you can please excuse my insubordination, but why are you so obsessed with this Ilithia Einzbern?"

"Not obsessed," Jinto says, correcting him, "merely curious. You see Lancer, I've spent my entire life in pursuit of science. But the one thing that remains a mystery to me is how to fabricate human life. Homunculi are the answer to that question. They aren't exactly human, but so close that they could serve to be an interesting lab experiment. I wish to kill her servant, not her. Take her out of this war, so that I may conduct experiments, in the name of science. I have no use for this grail, but wish to win it to make sure nothing can interfere with my future endeavors."

"In life," Lancer says, looking away, "I would have despised you. But it seems as if fate had another plan in store for me. Winning is all I'm concerned about, what you do with the grail is your business."

"Precisely," Jinto says, "now, if you will entertain my guest, I have some business to attend to."

Jinto didn't wait for a response, but walked out of the house he had "borrowed." He was on his way to pay a visit Lily Jenson.

 **Kiro Tohsaka**

Kiro awoke with a yawn. He groggily took a look at his alarm clock, realizing that it was past noon and he had slept in. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. Kiro got out of his bed, marking off the current day on his calender. Two more days until his 14th birthday. He was young for sure, but he had the mind and soul of someone much more mature. Well, it mainly depended on the subject at hand.

When it came to video games, Kiro was as childish as anyone his age. However, when it came to politics and chess, Kiro could keep up with anyone three times his senior. Which is why he felt a strong urge to magic, all kinds of magic too. He himself specialized in gravity magic and the traditional gem magic. He has always been fascinated in changing the gravity in a specific area, fine tuning it until you can send things floating in a certain room of the house. He also dabbled in healing, but never specialized in any offensive magic. Nothing useful in combat.

He liked to call himself an intellectual mage, rather then a traditional magi. Where other magi would spring into battle, he assessed all options and observed from afar, not rushing into anything. He was more of a tactician then a soldier.

Kiro smelled bacon and smiled. Memories of better times rushing into his mind. Before the Fourth Mage's War things were peaceful. However, when the Matou launched a surprise attack on the Einzbern, it dragged the Tohasaka into the middle of a bloody conflict that lasted 2 and a half years. The Matou clan declared war on the Einzberns and the whole magic world was put in turmoil. The Americans backed the Einzberns, while the French Magi assisted the Matou, having a resentment for the Einzbern that has lasted for centuries. The British Magi decided to remain neutral, but that didn't stop British mercenaries from entering the region.

In the end, both families sufffered a mass amount of casualties. At the end of the war, Kiro was left in care with his grandmother Rin Tohsaka, and she began teaching him gem magic at age 5. He was learning well, and excelling in his studies, until she suffered a stroke when he was 11. He was left with the family heirlooms and magic crest, but had no mentor. So instead of learning the traditional secrets, he improvised. He used his wit instead of sticking to tradition, swaying off the path of strict gem magic and began to dabble in other things, including his gravity magic.

"I layed out your breakfast," Archer said as Kiro walked into the dining room. Maybe she wasn't annoying as Kiro thought at first.

"Thanks," Kiro said, his eyes wide after taking a look at all the food. Muffins, french toast, bacon, eggs, toast, and countless other things decorated his table. He sat down and began his feast while Archer turned on the TV. He looked up with a moutful of bacon, curious.

"Footage from last night's battle," Archer said smugly. "While my excellency was playing with his doodad, I was out gathering intel on the enemy."

"Without my permission?" Kiro said, after gulping down a mouthful. "Never mind, play the footage."

Kiro sat and watched, studying the types of magic. He paused it several times, especially during the battle between the old lady and the Einzbern master.

"It looks like she uses the Einzbern wire magic," Kiro points out, finished eating, "the old lady uses strengthening magic, which is odd. Never seen anyone use it in a duel, but it is rather effective. It also seems as if she is using projectile magic, to launch the deck of cards. Strengthen them enough to cut, and send them flying. We can come up with something to counter that. Thanks for the footage, Archer."

"Glad to help," she said, turning off the TV and getting up to clean the mess at the table.

Kiro flipped on his laptop, wondering about the servant's identities. He knew that he couldn't be as rash as the others, he had to play more intelligently. His own servant was doing a fantastic job at that. Which got him thinking, maybe she was something more in life? She gave him her name, but said she was a simple soldier, nothing too great.

Kiro typed in his search bar the name "Lyudmila Pavlichenko," and hit search.

Time to research this soldier.

 **Miles Haruke**

Miles stood at the hotel desk, smiling. Always smiling. He never did anything else. Smile, wave, and help. Well, that's what he had to do for a minimum wage job at a first rate hotel. However, he wasn't here because he really needed the money. He did it because there was a certain "Zachary Lind," on the guest list. He did it to gain information. Luckily, for him, Zachary wasn't too familiar with the faces of his competition. His ally was, but Miles made sure to steer clear of Jinto.

"Hurry boy," Miles heard the familiar gruffy voice of the middle aged man in a wheel chair yelling at his man-servant. "I don't have all day to vait for your zlugishness."

"Do you need any help sir?" Miles asked, hoping to get into Zachary's room.

"Whatever," Zachary said, shoving his bags off his lap into Miles' arms. "Take this to my room, vill you?"

"Certainly," Miles responded, reaching for the master key he was issued, but haven't had to use until now.

Miles hurried up the staircase, not taking the elevator for obvious reasons. He figured he had a good five minutes before Zachary made it to the room. Miles opened the door, shoving the luggage to the side as soon as the door closed. He turned on the lights to see a woman standing before him.

"Looks like you decided to stumble into the wrong room," the woman said in a deep voice. She raised a rapier to Miles' throat, and moved in close to him.

"I take it that your Berserker?" Miles said, trying to take control of the situation.

"Me? Berserker? What a joke," the woman responded, laughing, "do I look like that ignorant beast of a woman?"

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I haven't met her," Miles said, smirking.

"Don't test me," she said, drawing blood from Miles' throat with the tip of her rapier, "if it wasn't for Sir Zachary, I would have killed you minutes ago. But he is quite weak, and needs an easy mana source. One with plenty of mana for the taking."

"Mana? What are you talking about?" Miles asked, confused.

"I see you were acquainted with my daughter," Zachary said suddenly, wheeling in the room. "Rose, please control yourself. This is not how the Lind family treats their guests."

"Sorry father," Rose said, withdrawing her rapier and fitting it into it's sheath strapped onto the left side of her hip.

"Forgiven," Zachary said in his rough tone. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Sir Zachary Lind, and this is Rose Lind, my daugther. Your name is?"

"Miles," Miles told the man, being respectful, "Miles Haruke. The Haruke family was a-"

"I know your lineage," Rose interrupted, smirking, "I study magic family trees. The Haruke family was originally a branch off of the Matou family, since they left after the Third Magic War. However, in recent times, the Haruke family has adopted all those that want to learn magic. Even if the children they take in don't have magic lineage. They live by the belief that magic is developed, not inherited."

"Preposterous," Zachary said, shaking his head, "why they would believe such a fairy tale is beyond me. I am the 9th generation in a long line of magi, and I for one believe that magical knowledge is only gained through family crests, with centuries of research. You can't simply learn it over night."

"I like to think I'm living proof," Miles said, looking Zachary in the eyes.

"Even if you are," Zachary said, licking his lips, "after I'm through with you all of the mana running through your veins will be mine. Deal with him Rose. I'd rather not bother Berserker."

"Okay," Rose said, raising her rapier and walking close to Miles.

"I don't think so," Miles said, reaching into his coat and pulling out magically enhanced dirt.

Rose dashed forward, ready to use force to take him down. Miles held the dirt in his hand and blew it towards her, it flying in every direction. It got into her eyes and she screamed, dropping the rapier.

"Rose!" Zachary yelled, trying to get out of his wheelchair but falling to the ground. He rose his right hand, about to use a command seal to summon Berserker.

"Sorry," Miles said, stepping on Zachary's hand, "can't let Berserker get here."

Miles pulled out a dagger from his coat, driving it through Zachary's heart.

"Remember you old vampire," Miles said, pulling it out, "it was a filthy first generational mage who killed you."

"Father!" Rose screamed, finding her rapier and blindly swinging it around.

"It's too late," Miles said, hiding in the magical dirt that flowed through the room, creating a momentary blindness for all who weren't accustomed to the magic.

"No!" Rose screamed as Miles opened the door and walked calmly down to the entrance of the hotel.

One down, five left.

 **Rose Lind**

"No!" Rose screamed as she heard a door open and shut. She coughed on the dirt filling her mouth, swinging her rapier around. She suddenly stopped, realizing she was alone.

Minutes passed and her sight returned. She looked to the lump lying on the ground and her expression was one of horror. She quickly went to her father, dropping to her knees. She didn't cry, or mourn. She was hurt, but it wasn't that she was sad. It was more of hate growing, she wanted revenge. Her father was only 52, and was too young to die. He may have been hard on her, but he was still her father. She looked at him, and reached for his hand.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power. Magical lines that were normally on her fathers chest suddenly appeared on her own. She looked to her right hand and noticed command seals. Somehow, she received the family crest and gained control of Berserker.

She knew what that meant for her, and was sad, but ready to face the war. She had grown up without magic her entire life, but was now suddenly thrown into a war based on magic duels. Her family was one of vampires, and fed on other peoples' mana. She knew that since she had the crest, she would grow weak without a sufficient amount of fresh mana. She also knew that her family specialized in charm magic, making it much easier to make people willingly give their mana. Zachary was getting old, so his charm wasn't as good, which is why it didn't work on Miles.

Rose stood up, reattaching her rapier to her hip and making it look as if her father had a heart attack. She wiped a single tear away and looked out the window. She studied magic her entire life, but have never used it. She recalled a certain spell that would soften her landing and ran at full speed out the window and over the balcony of the hotel room. She fell feet first, and muttered the incantation. It was as if she floated onto a cloud.

"This is awesome," she muttered to herself, wondering what other spells she could cast.

This was a new thing to her, but she was about to have as much fun as possible.

Revenge could wait.

* * *

 **AN: Hope it was okay. Plan on updating the story next weekend, this one was a little longer then the last. Make sure to leave a review!**

 **-Vaan**


End file.
